


Justice Falling

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Meeting the Parents, Nervousness, Older JJ Ackles, brief mention of sickness, i'll stop, lots of fluff, lovely lady fluff, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: JJ introducing her girlfriend to Jensen and Danneel over dinner.





	Justice Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told from JJ's POV. Obviously, it is set in the future because she's currently a kid.  
> This is not what I planned to write. I was leaning more towards a fic with original characters, but then all of a sudden I chose JJ for the name and then Jensen and Danneel were there and this is my first RPF fic please don't hate me! *pants heavily and hides under the covers*
> 
> I do not own the Ackles' family. I don't even know them. I just thought it would be fun to play with them for a while. Oh geez, that sounded dirty...
> 
> Argh. This is not going well. Just go read it and please don't judge me!

“Soph! You about ready, babe? We should probably head out if we want to be there on time.” I grab my jean jacket from the closet and weigh it against the leather jacket in my other hand. I usually go for an edgier vibe, but tonight we’re heading to dinner with my parents and I worry I’ll get too hot. I finally huff out a sigh and slip my arms through acid-washed denim sleeves. It doesn’t necessarily match my red cotton dress, but it does somewhat compliment my black biker boots. Mom will hate seeing them, but I need an added confidence boost tonight and they’re my favorite.

“Sorry! I’m here! I’m ready. We can go!” Sophie dashes down the hallway with a pair of shoes dangling from one hand and a sparkling sequin purse in the other. “Oh, shit! I almost forgot--” I chuckle as she spins around and darts back to the bedroom. I shake my head and stuff my keys, phone, and cash into my pockets, then give my hair a quick check. I chose to wear it down tonight instead of in a ponytail like usual.

“Okay, Jay. You got this. Everything is going to be fine. They’re going to love her. They’re going to see just how happy she makes you and they won’t care that she doesn’t have a… certain part.” My reflection doesn’t look very convinced, but I take a deep breath and paste a smile on my face. With my eyes closed the fear is ten times worse though. I place a hand on my belly and try to calm my breathing.

“It’s going to be okay.” Sophie leans against me and kisses my shoulder. I smile and link our fingers together over my upset stomach.

“Hey, it’s just dinner. Okay? Besides, we’ll be in public so it’s not like they’ll pull a huge scene even if it does all go to shit.” I open my eyes and raise an eyebrow at her in the mirror. She offers up a slightly guilty smile and I tilt my head so it rests against hers. “Trust me.” She tilts her head up and I turn slightly so I can kiss her. Luckily, tonight she isn’t wearing her signature lipstick. Instead of dark burgundy or deep red, she opted for soft baby pink. Her long red hair is braided over one bare shoulder. The navy blue jumpsuit makes her eyes pop and the added gold sandals give her outfit an almost 70’s vibe. She looks beautiful.

As we near the restaurant, it seems the roles have been reversed. I hum along to the radio and tap my fingers against the steering wheel while Sophie fidgets in her seat like she can’t get comfortable. “Relax, babe. You’re right, there’s nothing to be worried about.” I squeeze one of her hands and then drag my thumb across the back.

Sophie sighs, “I know that. I mean, I had to convince you that this was a good idea not even an hour ago. It’s just--” I glance at her and see her chewing at her bottom lip, “ what if they don’t like me? I mean, I can be… kind of a lot.” I wish I could pull her into my arms and kiss her forehead, but right now we’re stuck in light traffic. Instead, I settle for bringing her hand to my mouth and kissing her knuckles.

“Babe, they are going to love you. They know how much you mean to me. And it's not like the whole gay thing is going to throw them. My dad loves his aunt and her wife.” Sophie clenches my hand in hers so hard I wince, but I don’t let go. She goes silent and I look over to see her press her lips firmly together while her free hand moves to the door and grips the handle with white knuckles. “Soph?”

“Oh god....I… I think I’m g-...gonna be sick.” I frantically search for a place to pull over, but its a Friday night and the streets are crammed with cars and people heading out for a fun weekend. She swallows and releases the door to bring her hand up to cover her mouth. I ease my foot off the gas slightly and lean back to grab a bag from the sack in the back. Thank god I’m used to toting around a carsickness-prone niece. I hand her the bag and she takes it with shaking hands. She spreads her legs a little then leans forward over the plastic sack.

My attention is split between worrying about my girlfriend and trying not to get into a wreck. Finally. I see the sign for the restaurant and turn in searching for an open stall. Sophie coughs and dips her head further into the bag when something comes up. I cringe at the sound, but quickly park, unbuckle, and turn so I can hold her braid out of the way and rub her back as she continues to get sick. I glance up to check near the front doors and see my parents standing there. My dad’s back is to us, but my mom is squinting like she’s trying to determine if it is indeed my car she’s looking at. Then she smiles, waves, and turns to say something to dad. Please, God, don’t let them come over right now…

Sophie regains my attention when she finally speaks, “Ugh. That was--” she pauses to cough and spit into the soiled bag, “-so gross.”

“You okay, now?” I tie off the bag and then reach in front of her to grab some napkins out of the glove box and hand them to her. She manages a weak smile and then wipes her mouth and dabs at the tears in her eyes. She sniffs, nods at me, and digs around in her bag so she can reapply her lipstick. My mom catches my eye through the windshield and gestures, but I smile and nod at the door so they will go inside. Dad finally turns around and rolls his eyes before placing a hand on my mother’s back and leading her inside.

“Yeah. I’m good. Now. Ugh. I can’t believe I just spewed in your car. They’re your parents, not some crazy mob bosses. It’s not like they’re going to kill me if they don’t like me...” I give her a questioning look and then open the door and get out. I walk around to the passenger side and help Sophie out. “You think they’ll notice?” I assure her they will not and then thread our fingers together. One more deep breath, a smile at my beautiful-even-after-puking girlfriend, and then we walk to the doors.

  
\--oo--  


When we get inside, I scan through the crowd but don’t see my parents anywhere. My dad is pretty tall at 6’ 1” so I would definitely be able to see him in the throng of diners. Sophie nervously grips my hand with both of hers and leans in close against my back. My jacket buzzes and I pull out my phone to see a text from Dad.

 

_Turn left_

_3rd table_

 

I smile in gratitude and lead the way until we get to the table where my parents are seated. Dad stands up as we approach the table and Mom is quick to follow when she realizes why. My dad is a southern gentleman through-and-through. Grandma taught him well and would kick his ass if he didn’t stand when a lady entered the room. Didn’t matter to her that her middle child was in his sixties now. My little brother had been instilled with the same values, but a lot of people my age don’t understand why the men in my family do that. I had warned Sophie about my dad’s old-fashioned...behaviors after we agreed to have dinner with them.

“Hi, sweetheart." Dad leans down to kiss me on the cheek. "And this must be Sophie?” He reaches out a hand to her. 

“Yup, that’s me! It’s, um, great to meet you, Mr. Ackles. And Mrs. Ackles too.” I can’t help a soft chuckle at the rocky greeting. Sophie is so awkward it’s adorable. Dad just offers her a smile even though she’s still shaking his hand.

 “Please, call me Jensen. And this is my wife, Danneel.” Mom’s eyes are bright like she’s about to cry. You would think I’m getting married by the way she grabs Sophie’s hands in hers.

“It is so wonderful to finally meet you. JJ didn’t tell us you had foot-in-mouth syndrome...like her father.” My mouth drops and Sophie’s eyebrows shoot up at mom’s blunt statement. Dad just rolls his eyes and then slings an arm over mom’s shoulders.

“Oh please, you know you love it.” He smirks and raises an eyebrow at her. I sigh and tilt my head towards the ceiling while Sophie gives an uncomfortable laugh. Oh great, they’re in one of _those_ moods.

“Should we sit?” I raise my voice a little to pull them out of their lovey-dovey trance and gesture to the table. Sophie nods and I follow her to pull out the chair for her. My dad does the same for my mother and then picks up his glass and takes a sip of what I assume is a dark rich beer.

“Hope you're in the mood for some good food, Sophie. They have this steak-” Dad leans in and whispers “ tastes like butter. _Amazing_.” He leans back and I speak up.

“Actually, Dad, Sophie’s a vegetarian.” I grab her hand under the table and give it a squeeze.

“Oh! That’s….nice.” He hurriedly takes another sip of his beer.

“So, Sophie, you’re a designer?” Mom pipes up when the table goes quiet. I look up from my menu at the question and give my mother an annoyed look. I had told her on the phone a few days ago that Sophie’s job was off-limits. It was a tender subject since the company she worked for had let her go about two weeks ago. Currently, she was unemployed. Dad glances between me and Mom with a frown.

“Um, yeah, interior design. I uh, got my degree a few years ago.” I squeeze her hand again when she ducks her head and avoids meeting Mom’s eyes. Shit. Sophie is usually vibrant and dorky, but whenever someone brings up the firm, she recedes into a soft-spoken ashamed little shell. The anger builds inside of me, but I try to cool it when I see the worry on my dad’s face.

Thankfully, the waiter comes by before any more questions are asked. After he leaves, I change the topic to my newest assignment. “I may have possibly gotten my own column.” Mom’s eyes light up and Dad claps his hands together. “That’s my girl!” Sophie smiles at me and squeezes my hand this time. I can’t help but roll my eyes even as I blush.

“It’s only the Arts and Entertainment section. It’s not a big deal.”

My dad rests his arm on the back of Mom’s chair and she leans into him. “Jaybird, we are so proud of you! And it _is_ a big deal! You’re own column? You’ve been hoping for this since you got on at the paper.”

 I push a piece of hair behind my ear and smile at my parents. “Thanks, guys. Your support means a lot.”

The rest of the dinner is more relaxed. Dad eventually gets Sophie to laugh and Mom can’t stop smiling. She even grabs Sophie’s hand at one point and assures her “Don’t worry. You’ll find something else. I mean, Austin? It’s practically filled with artists! And artsy types can be quite particular about their homes.”

By the end of the night, I am full and happy. We stand in front of the restaurant and exchange hugs before saying goodbye. I can’t believe how well it turned out after the bumpy start.

“Well, Sophie, it was nice to finally put a face to the name. Hopefully, you and JJ will come by the house sometime. It's not as stuffy as this place. I mean, just because they grill a nice steak it doesn't mean they need to walk around with a bunch of sticks up their as--”

Mom smacks him on the arm and apologizes to my girlfriend. “I am so sorry for this one. I could have sworn he promised to use his manners tonight.”

“It’s okay, really Mrs. Ackles. I uh, used to watch the show so I was kind of expecting it.” My dad’s eyebrow goes up at the mention of the show he and Uncle Jared used to be on. Then he smirks and shakes his head. Mom pulls Sophie in for another hug.

“Please. It’s Danneel. We hardly even call his mother Mrs. Ackles.” Mom winks at her and smiles at Dad. I slide my hand in Sophie’s and tug a little to get her moving. If we don’t leave now, we’ll still be here when the sun rises tomorrow.

“Bye! It was so nice to meet you both! Thank you for dinner!” Sophie laughs and falls against my shoulder as we make our way back to the car. “Wow. That actually went pretty well.”

I crowd her against the door and place my hands on her hips. “J, what were you so worried about? Your parents are so nice...and funny. Don’t tell your dad I said that though.” I chuckle and lean forward to kiss her. She sighs and mumbles against my mouth. “Jaaayyy, your parents can see us…”

I ignore her and kiss up her jaw to her ear. I nibble at the pierced lobe and whisper back “I know, that makes it even more exciting.” With one last kiss, I smack her ass and then open the car door. Sophie’s face almost matches the color of her hair by the time we get situated and I start the car. On the way out we pass Mom and Dad and exchange waves.

Overall, I think the night went pretty well. Now I just have to survive meeting Sophie’s parents...next weekend.


End file.
